It is well known that full sized regulation golf courses take up considerable room and are relatively expensive not only to lay out but also to maintain.
Attempts have been made to reduce the area required for such golf courses and the well known par 3 type courses and miniature golf courses are examples of these attempts.
However, even a par golf course takes considerable room and requires considerable maintenance whereas a miniature golf course is normally restricted to putting stroke only.